Naruto A seperate story
by Azaka
Summary: This is the story of the life of a genin of the Leaf village who meets two very unsuspecting ninjas along the way. Rated R for many reasons soon to come. Very humorous at times.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or gain any money from this piece of fan fiction

Asa: I hope you like my debut!

Naruto: Don't hog the spotlight, Asa!

ASA AND THE FORGOTTEN NINJAS

Chapter I

Asa and Haku

Asa Koen was a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village and had been gone for several days from the village, even after many attempts to be found. Many thought him to be gone, dead or both. But no, he was alive but not well. He had escaped his teacher, who had beaten him, as he became a ninja.

A half-starved boy collapsed near the country line of the Mist country. He had not eaten for days and was near death.

"Should we get him, sir?" said the masked ninja.

"I hate to see good blood wasted. You, Haku were quite a find." Said the ninja with the bandaged face.

The masked Nin appeared down next to the boy and brought him to the other Nin.

"Haku, heal this boy and bring him to me once he is in top condition." Said the bandaged Nin.

"Yes, Zabuza, sir." Said Haku.

"And do not let him know that we are shinobi" said Zabuza.

Haku immediately changed his clothes and to many a person he appeared to be a girl but in fact was a boy. Haku placed on some robes and tended to the downed ninja.

Meanwhile the mist ninja known as Momochi Zabuza has been a missing ninja for about 8 years from the hidden village of the mist. He was known as The Demon since he became a ninja back at age 5. He had faked his own death along with Haku with the aid of Orochimaru, who had created doubles to sacrifice them so that the two could stay alive. He had faked a perfect death though had meant all that he said about Haku and that brought them closer. Zabuza had given up using his trademark sword remembering all of the blood that had forged it along the way. Zabuza and Haku had been through much trying to stay unknown but were quite surprised to find a ninja just walking away from his life in the Leaf Village.

Asa slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a bed in a hut. He looked and saw a girl cooking some soup. He also noticed that he had been bandaged up from his injuries. Many questions raced through his mind and the most relevant one came to mind: why am I still alive?

"Ugh." Said Asa.

"You mustn't try to speak. I placed a healing jut- ER remedy on you. (That was close I almost said jutsu.)" Said Haku.

"Where am I?" said Asa.

"Mist country." Said Haku.

"Good, then I am close to finding a teacher." Said Asa.

"A teacher. Are you a ninja?" said Haku.

"Yes…I mean I was a Leaf Ninja but I ran away." Said Asa.

"Why did you run?" said Haku.

"They had forsaken me during the Chuunin exam. I had used all of my power against a sand ninja called Gaara II." Said Asa.

"Well, didn't the leader or your teacher try to help you?" said Haku.

"Lord Hokage the 6th was sleeping at that time and my teacher died after I became a genin." Said Asa.

"So why did you come here?" said Haku.

"I came to find a new life. I know that my power can be of some use. I need a teacher willing to help me. Preferably a great teacher if one like Momochi Zabuza was still around then maybe him. I had heard that a gang of ninjas had killed him after he killed their leader." Said Asa.

"Well I wish I knew more of that but I am just a person." Said Haku.

Asa sat up and smiled. He had never seen such a kind and cute face. This girl must be an angel, he thought.

"What is your name, miss?" said Asa.

"Haku."

"I am Asa Koen. They call me the ghost ninja."

_I have heard of him. This boy is the reject. A rumor went around that in the mist village that a group of medical genius Nins had spent 20 years developing the perfect chakra host and that they had a success. A boy was made from the genes of the strongest ninjas of each village plus his eyes were a perfected version of the combination of the Sharingan eye and the evil eye to make the wing eye. But his eyes are normal. He is supposed to have the ability to summon the four point sharingan eye or the wing eyes at any moment but why hasn't he attempted to do so? Though Haku._

"Well, lets not worry about things too much. Let's just get you healed, my master will be here soon." Said Haku while handing Asa some soup.

At that moment Asa summoned his sharingan eye and looked at the girl.

_She has some incredible chakra readings. If I had enough chakra I would try to read her mind with the mind whisper no jutsu, but in my state, I would be glad to just stand. Thought Asa._

Asa ate the soup and soon went to rest. He went into a deep slumber with food in his belly and a warm bed to rest in. it was winter in the mist country and there were few places to sleep outside of the village. Little did any ninja know but with the four point sharingan eye he could not only copy the powers of another but also truly read their thoughts. In his sleep, Asa was very much aware of what went on outside of his unconsciousness. Asa attempted to perform his Mind whisper no jutsu but to no avail, his chakra was acting very strangely. His sharingan eye would not activate thus eliminating any of his mind's Jutsus.

To be continued no jutsu!

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be in a week. From then on, this fan fic will be updated frequently. Please leave not so many bruises on my review.


	2. Asa meets Takara

CHAPTER II

Asa Meets Takara

"Haku, what have you learned about the ninja in there?"

"His name is Asa Koen, he is the Ghost ninja we have been hearing about." Said Haku.

"He can prove to be useful. But if I am to use him, he will have to complete his training as a shinobi. Take him to the mist village, if he can become a Chuunin, then I will take him." Said Zabuza.

" I know a teacher who can help him, but does that mean hat he will become your favorite instead of me?" said Haku.

"No one could replace you, Haku." Said Zabuza.

Asa awoke and got out of the bed. He stretched and walked out of the hut.

"!"

"He is awake. I will lead him to the mist village, sir." Said Haku.

Haku appeared behind Asa and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHHH!"

"Oh, I hope I didn't scare you, Mr. Koen." Said Haku with a smile.

"A little. My chakra is acting all funny. I can't seem to feel normal." Said Asa.

"I am going to take you to a mist teacher I know. Maybe he can help you to become a true ninja." Said Haku.

"Oh, well thanks. Miss Haku, you sure are kind to total strangers." Said Asa.

"Don't mention it. But you aren't a stranger to me." Said Haku.

Both of them traveled down a worn path that soon lead to the Hidden Mist Village. Haku stopped and saw Asa struggling with something.

"What is wrong Asa?" said Haku.

"I can't summon my eyes! Without my wing eyes, I am blind as a bat." Said Asa.

"What do you mean blind?" said Haku with a grin.

"During my surgery, they infused me with the wing eyes and a cross with the four point sharingan eye. The sharingan was an experimental. It was more powerful than the three points but sapped more energy to turn off and turn on. It was placed as my right eye and I have mastered it after thirteen years but…without it, I can only see with my left eye. Also without my chakra, I cannot summon the wing eyes either." Said Asa.

"I wish I could understand you better Asa." Said Haku.

_So that is his weakness. Having your chakra silenced makes you vulnerable. But through connections with the shinobi hunters, I have learned about an eye even more powerful than the one you own have. The five-point sharingan eye is the single most powerful ocular weapon than anything else. But from what I understand, your wing eyes may pose a threat with its own powers… _thought Haku.

Asa placed his headband over the right eye as to not attract any attention. Many thoughts raced through Asa's mind and came to one final conclusion: what if he was under a seal? The eyes could detect it but with his chakra sealed, nothing could be done. But the seal should eventually give way with a chakra burst.

_If I am under a seal, then it is time to use one more trick up my sleeve. The sealer must be nearby to be keeping a watch on the seal. It has to be a chakra seal. This will prevent me from being able to use my wing eyes for about three hours but I have to risk it. _Thought Asa.

Asa puts his hands together for a seal and performs various hand seals.

_If chakra doesn't work use Ki! (Ki outer chakra no jutsu)_

Haku remained aware of Asa's movements as they walked by watching him through his chakra mirror and saw his chakra appears on the outside of him in a brilliant glow of red. The chakra rammed against Asa and then broke the seal which Haku had placed himself. He was baffled by this and watched as the chakra reentered Asa.

"How did you do that?" said Haku.

"A little secret I have been holding for quite some time. It is called the Ki outer chakra no jutsu. It draws all the chakra out of my body and forces and seals outside of my to be broken and reenters my body. I forgot about it until now, but it can only be used once every six months. It takes a lot out of the user. But now to get back into the groove."

Said Asa.

Asa jumped onto a tree and look to see the mist village straight below. He summed his wing eyes and looked at Haku. Haku had quite a large sum of chakra to not be a ninja.

"Well are you going to get down or am I going to have to come up and get you?" said Haku.

"Come and get me, cutie." Yelled Asa.

Asa's eyes caught many things including very fast movement. When he is at the top of his game, the wing eyes never fail and the four point sharingan eye tracks all future movement as fast as the wing eyes but predetermines when a target will appear. He looked at Haku for one second and blinked. The next he was gone. Asa looked around and Haku had already appeared behind him.

"Whoa- where are you…!"

Haku kits Asa and he pull out a Kunai in time to latch it onto a branch.

"Not as fast as you proclaim, are you Asa?" said Haku in a taunting fashion.

"You sure you aren't a ninja?" said Asa.

"Oh no I am not, but I have learned a few things to keep myself safe." Said Haku.

"Well got to bring out the big guns. Ghost no-!"

Haku pierces his arm with two Kunai stolen from his sack in his pressure points on the left arm. His arm goes limp.

"Well this match seems just about over. With out your left hand, you cannot perform proper seals now, can you?" said Haku.

"I have my ways." Said Asa.

"Here you will learn you only need one hand to use any jutsu." Said Haku.

Haku begins a single hand, hand seal and watches as Asa mimics his every move.

"How can you do that?" said Haku, baffled.

"I have the sharingan eye. And with only one hand and you performing single handed Jutsus, I am kinda saved but don't look behind you." Said Asa.

Haku looks behind himself to find Asa hit Haku's right arm at the same pressure points.

"Why did you do that?" said Haku as his arm went limp.

"Just trying to make the odds fair. I didn't permanently wound your arm. I wouldn't hurt such a gal such as like you. But now any jutsu you perform will be copied won't it miss single hand?" said Asa.

"Well, not if you can see from the back of your head." Said Haku.

Asa is slammed down by four Haku doppelgangers with one on each limb. The water doppelgangers turn to rock and hold him down. Haku appears and sits on Asa (in the usual girl on top position on a guy) and blushes.

"Well you seem to not realize how resourceful people can be. (Haku gets closer to Asa's face) I planted a water doppelganger in the bushes watching this fight the whole time and just waiting to strike. Don't worry, you will become a better ninja than the ones you seek after half a year here, Asa."

Asa's face is beyond blush red to him having a gorgeous babe on top of him. What a sweet loss this is .Now comes the truth.

"Would you like to learn my secret, Asa?" said Haku.

"Uh…sure." Said Asa.

"I…"

"Yeah? Said Asa.

"Am…"

"Uh huh?" said Asa.

"A…guy."

"WHAT!" yelled Asa.

Haku got off of Asa and left him, waving goodbye.

"In six months you will have what you seek." Said Haku and in a flash he was gone.

As and man would, Asa laid staring at the sky trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"He was on top of me…and he wasn't a girl!" said Asa after about an hour.

Asa sat up and regained control in his arm.

"So you must be Asa." Said a voice.

"How long…have you been listening to me?" said Asa.

"About an hour, it seems that you have met our great cross dresser, Haku. I am Takara. I have heard you entire situation and I like your style but I can show you more. Train with me for half a year and you will beat Haku with ease." Said Takara.

"Agreed." Said Asa.

Review time!


	3. Asa: Six months later

Chapter III

Asa: six months later…

Asa endured six months of extensive chakra and jutsu training with Takara. He had learned many secrets and many forgotten Jutsus that had not been used since the time of the demon fox. He had become much faster and was rewarded the Mist Hitai-ate after it was all over. Asa was now a Chuunin of the secret mist village. Asa proudly wore his mist headband around his neck and his leaf around his head. Each was to symbolize the time and remembrance of his training in each village. Asa walked back through the path the same way that he came to the village, to the same place where he had once fought Haku and waited.

In the trees, Zabuza waited patiently watching all of Asa's movements. A slight sense of happiness and anticipation crept over him. It has been six months and he was ready to see what Asa had learned.

"It seems that he is ready, Haku. Fight him and see if he is ready to join our group…" said Zabuza.

"Yes, Zabuza, sir." Said Haku.

Haku appeared in his traditional attire with the mask of the shinobi hunters that had died out ten years ago. He appeared in front of Asa and smiled.

"Well, it has been a while since we have seen each other, Asa." Said Haku

"Haku?" said Asa.

"None other. Ready for round two?" said Haku,

"So you really are a ninja, be on your guard, hunter." Said Asa.

Both ninjas began performing different hand seals.

"_(Mist no jutsu)" Asa_

_"(Shroud mist no jutsu)" Haku_

"Really smart, Haku. No one can see each other in this mist. But you forget about certain advantage I have…" said Asa.

_"(Activate Wing Eyes)" Asa_

_"(Telekinesis no jutsu)" Asa_

Asa's jutsu forced a great sum of rock to come up off of the earth and above the fight floated a giant boulder. Asa aimed it at Haku's Chakra and dropped it on him. Asa waited to see the chakra but saw nothing. He looked around to see many chakras closing in on him.

_"(En no jutsu)" Asa_

"_What he seems to realize is that my eyes can see through tricks." Thought Asa._

Asa's jutsu wrapped his hand with a golden glow of his own chakra being pulled on the outside to surround his hand with chakra.

"_(En weapon no jutsu)" Asa_

The chakra surround a sword Asa pulls out of a sheath on his back and Asa turns to catch acupuncture needle with the sword. There stood Asa and Haku's weapons clashing together.

"What move is this, huh Asa?" said Haku.

"En weapon no jutsu. I can surround any weapon in my hand with my own chakra. It helps to annoying ninjas." Said Asa.

"Thanks for the tip off." Said Haku.

_(Secret art of water: Mirror summons no jutsu) Haku _

"With all that water that has splashed about from the mist, you are now in a perfect attack zone, Asa." Said Haku.

Haku steps into the mirror and appears on each of the mirrors surrounding Asa.

_I guess it is time to bring out that jutsu…Thought Asa._

_(Telekinesis no jutsu) Asa_

With the power of thought Asa began to aim and blow away each of the mirrors that Haku had manifested until only one mirror remained. Haku stepped out of the mirror and when Asa blinked, he was already on him. Haku delivered a powerful blow to Asa causing him to be thrown quite a distance away.

"No more playing around." Said Asa.

_(Kage bushin no jutsu) Asa_

Many copies of Asa began to manifest and soon Haku was surrounded by doppelgangers of Asa. Each of the copy pulls outs Kunai and launch it at Haku.


	4. Asa Vs Haku Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and gain no profit from this fan fic   
Well, it if finally here. I am Sorry to have taken so long on making the chapter. 

Chapter IV

Asa vs. Haku Part II

The Kunai all at once hit Haku's body and mangle the once strong ninja. Asa smiles but then sees the body turn into logs and scuffs.

_Sorry Haku, but my eyes can see through genjutsu. Thought Asa._

Haku dashed at each of the copies and hit them with acupuncture needles until he found the real one. Asa launched a Kunai with great aim at Haku, slicing his mask in two.

"Damn it, Asa! That was my only one!" said Haku.

"Sorry, I just want to see your face." Said Asa.

Both ninjas dashed at each other with weapons out and hit at a stand off, which seemed very similar to Haku.

_Everything that has happened in this match has been very similar to that of my doppelganger match with Sasuke. I have to end this with Asa before I run out of chakra._

_Thought Haku._

"Are we ready to be serious, Haku?" said Asa.

"Are you doubting me?" said Haku.

"I can see how much chakra you have left. Yes I do know. If you don't finish this now, I will win. Wing eyes can see right through you." Said Asa.

Asa hit Haku with his left leg and threw him about 15 feet away with just one blow. Asa stands ready and begins performing hand seals at a rapid pace.

"Haku, give up now or I finish this!" yelled Asa.

_(Speed no jutsu) Asa_

_(Telekinesis no jutsu) Asa_

_I have seen this jutsu before. It is time for the seal._

"You believe to much in your little tricks. A true mist Nin looks for the kill."

"But I am only half mist." Said Asa.

Haku begins performing single-handed seals with each hand.

_(Speed no jutsu) Haku_

_(Ten point seal) Haku_

_Damn! I can't perform the Poltergeist No Jutsu now. With this I may pull of something. But that is a seal I have never seen. What is he doing? Thought Asa._

Both ninjas dart at each other and Haku places the tips of his fingers on Asa's chest and seal his chakra. Haku falls to the ground unconscious. Asa lands to the ground and falls unconscious as well. His eyes return to normal.

To be continued no jutsu!

Hope you liked the ending to the fight. Please review.


	5. the dream

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and gain no profit from my ideas.

Sorry I made the previous chapter so short but it was just for suspense.

Oh and to my very first reviewer, The mist village was named to be one of the most powerful villages of all the five countries. And if you read the story right, Asa voluntarily leaves the Konoha because of abuse, so the mist village did not get a hold of the evil eye or the sharingan as you protested. Please read the story thoroughly before criticizing me like I don't know what I am writing about.

Sorry about that and back to the story…

Chapter V

The Dream

Asa's unconscious body was taken back to Zabuza's Hut along with Haku. Both Shinobi had fought it out but neither gave it their all. They slept the rest of that day and night. Dreams began to engulf the mind of Asa…

_It was cold that day, back at the Konoha village. Hokage the sixth was overseeing two burials. His former teacher and friend, Hatake Kakashi was dead. Kakashi had been swarmed with Ninja of the Unknown Shadow Village. He never stood a chance. From what the medical ninjas had found out, he had used up all of his chakra on a new kind of jutsu and apparently been stabbed in the heart by a Kunai. Beside the corpse of Kakashi was that of Neji, the former son of the family that possessed the greatest ocular powers of all, that had surpassed the Sharingan of the Uchiha. The funeral broke after Hokage gave his speech and the caskets were cremated as to not reveal any secrets the bodies may have. _

_But there was something that was not known to anyone of the Konoha, a new procedure, one very similar to the transplant Kakashi had been about to take place. A baby was born on that day to Mrs. Koen. She was a sick woman who had enough strength to have the baby before passing. The baby, Asa Koen, was to be raised by his father, Azaka Koen. Azaka had heard about the operation that was to take place. The Evil eye and the Sharingan eye were genetically combined to create an even greater power, the very first Wing eye. Two eyes were made and it was clear that the eyes were taken from Kakashi and Neji. The eye that Kakashi possessed had a very strange Chi about itself and allowed it to become even more powerful that it was before. There was another stage; the four point sharingan eye was discovered that day. The eyes were placed in a freezing tank deep within the laboratories that were once Orochimaru's. _

_Five years later, Asa was taken to the hospital and rushed into the emergency ward. Asa was blinded in both eyes while trying to perform a new type of jutsu. It was time._

_"You know this is the perfect opportunity for him, Azaka!" said Hokage._

_"You can't be serious, Asa couldn't handle the Wing eyes. Let alone a single Four point sharingan eye! There is only one in the world." Said Azaka._

_"You boy will never be able to see with his eyes again, the way that they are. We all know that you married an Uchiha, your son can handle this power. Please, don't you want your boy to be able to see again?" asked Hokage?_

_"Yes. Do it." Said Azaka._

_The operation took only hours. Asa awoke and saw his father next to him. _

_"Dad, I can see. Thank you Mr. Uzumaki." Said Asa._

_"Hmm…Well there is one drawback, I am afraid." Said Hokage._

_"What is it?" said Azaka._

_"Your son will be blind in his right eye. But only when it is not applied with Chakra, if he emits chakra to his right eye, the sharingan will awaken, and if applied to both, the wing eyes shall appear. Because of the fact that we have not had a person to test the eyes on, your son will have to learn the full extent of his power." Said Hokage._

_Hey, Wake up…_

_Asa…You are dreaming…_

"Huh, What?" said Asa, as he sat up in the futon.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Haku.

"Ahhh!" yelled Asa.

"Oh stop it, the battle is over, we tied. So it seems you are pretty good. To bad I didn't see you ghost techniques…oh any way, this is Zabuza…Um Mr. Zabuza, Sir, please wake-

"I am awake, Haku. So it looks like your conscious, good to meet you. I waited to see what you had learned. Would you like to join myself and Haku, he seems to have grown quite fond of you."

Haku Blushes at that statement.

"Um well." Said Asa trying not to blush but then realizes a very true fact- Haku was a boy.

"AHHH!" yelled Asa.

"What is it?" said Haku.

"I…am…NOT GAY!" said Asa.

"Besides that, do you take my offer?" said Zabuza.

"Yes, but first, I have some payback to my former teacher at Konoha." Said Asa.

To be continued no jutsu!

Review me please, how do you like the plot so far? Things will be heating up in the next chapter: Death of Kara.


End file.
